Normal, please!
by FantasyABC
Summary: Petunia wanted a normal life, was that so hard to ask?Well, yes. Yes it was- Her sister was a witch, she became a magical girl, got a magical creature, accidentally turns her sisters BFF into a girl and drags him in. And now they're world hopping.
1. Chapter 1

Walking behind her parents Petunia, gave a tired sigh and of course an annoyed snort.

She hoped her parents didn't hear it, or else they'd give her the evil eye again. Well to be fair she did put up quite the fuss, and kept complaining...a lot.

Either way she didn't want to be here, she had better things to do, like read a book or watch some television. It was better then being in a place where you felt different. Not only that but her parents were acting like country-bumpkins; they were going around into every store with curious eyes and large smiles of excitement.

Really, she thought. It wasn't really something to get overly enthusiastic about. Yeah it's new so what! What ever. She was sure the wizardly people were used to all the items and magic-considering it quite normal by their standards.

It was her parents who thought that it was strange or amazing.

They've been here for more then 2 hours and still haven't found all the stuff for Lily because they got too sidetracked along the way, by every single darn thing.

Honestly why'd she even come here-oh yeah cause she was forced to, she wanted to leave and go home as soon as possible. It was all Lily's fault-

To make this clear she was not being bitter about it. Not at all.

It was always Lily this and Lily that. If she was ever a little jealous (not like she was!) she'd never voiced it, aslong as no one noticed. Lily was younger then her by only 1 and a half year or so, but she was treated like a baby, a delicate little doll by their parent.

She couldn't blame them. Her hair was a beautiful shade of red-which she got from their father, and her glowing green eyes from their mother, which is some rare colorings right there. She had read in somewhere; that only 2% of the worlds population has red hair and also 2% of the population has green eyes. Whilst she the opposite; blonde hair from their mother and blue eyes like their father.

It wasn't just her colorings which made her little sister adorable, but her petite build, large eyes and pouty lips made her all the more-so cute.

Only a year apart her little sister was a head shorter then her. Well it could've been that Petunia was tall, heck she was the tallest in her class, towering all the boys. Not only that but for the same reasoning-that those snort no good boys would call her giraffe.

What ever, lets get back to my sister, as always. Yeah, it was all her fault. She could obviously tell her sister was abnormal in the beginning, when ever petunia was with her she'd notice objects moving, things falling randomly and also some stuff flying.

For awhile she thought there might he a ghost, but she honestly did not 100% believe in them, simply illogical.

Then turns out her sister had magical powers, which was more illogical-to her. How did that even work neither her or her parents were like that.

Her sisters friend, that Selvi? Silver? Selveresius-something? also had magic.

And it made her irritated, Why couldn't God just make everyone equal in the beginning. If some people had powers and some people didn't, wouldn't that start some sort of conflict.

Like with me and my sister. Well It was more Like a one-sided conflict. It's not like I'm jealous. But it was simply unnatural.

How did magic even work. Was it something that runs in our red-blood cells or our white blood cells? Or is in our bones that is also made out of cell or the tissue of our muscles that also made of cells. Maybe the so called magical people could control stuff with their mind, that comes from the brain that also is made of cells.

Let's get this straight, humans are made out of cells-that continues to divide, so how is it that my sister has 'magical' powers and other human beings don't?

Maybe because her cells are magical? Or she's an alien...

Goodness this is all so annoying and troublesome.

Hmph...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was annoying.

Obscuringly, curiously, oddly annoying.

But not hard to ignore, persay.

It was a neon aqua of color. Pink at the tip of its ear and a white fluff at the end of its tail. Did she mention there was a weird hard looking thing implanted at its stomach.

It was a creature she'd never seen before.

If Petunia didn't like something she'll ignore it. Pretend like it didn't exist. Like her sisters oddities.

Floating objects?

They're not floating.

Owls with letters attached to their foot?

Thats not out of the ordinary at all.

Magic? Wizards? Wiches?

Doesn't exist.

A wizarding world no one knows about?

There's no such thing.

Weird creature?

Just an animal.

In no ways are they going to affect her peaceful life.

Yet in every way, trouble seems to follow her sister like a magnet, which of course affects her aswell.

It was all because of her oh-so-oblivious little sister. But Petunia had never seen the ccreature, she remembers owls. Ugh... the owls. She Hated them, always disrupting their breakfeast.

Perunia sighed to herself, complitating her life as usu.

It seems her sister hasn't notice the little blue thing following her aswell. How, Perunia didn't understand. The blue thing stood out like a sore thumb. Then again her sister didn't know her little friend from Spinners End had a crush on her.

It was probably some creature following her back from the wizarding world.If her sister notices it the thing might even become a perminate residence when her sister comes back home for the breaks Petunia though distastefully. Her sister was so accepting, even to the oddest things.

But if it was her she'd just pretend it didn't exist.

...

One week, two weeks, one month, then two. Her sister hasn't notice.

The thing would hide when Lily would turn her head, it seems the creature was trying to avoid being seen. It was doing quite a bad job since it was solely focused on not being seen by one person(aka her sister). Other people would still see it given the right angle and noticable colour. Well of course her parents wouldn't though.

To focused on Lily she persumed.

It was a warm day when her sister started to pack up her stuff to go to the train station. Their parents were with her while Putunia decided she wanted to stay home, of course her parents gave her only a disaproving glance before driving away with Lily.

Putunia finally relaxed as she sat and turned on the radio. Summer was long but it would be still some time till winter break. She hoped that little thing wouldnt come back with Lily again...

She spoke too soon, the thing was still here. Laying in a clear vase between some flowers it was sleeping too peacefully. God blessed her with great eye sight and the devil cursed her with her keen observation skills that continously rendered her irritated. Why couldnt she be oblivious like her sister, it would save her alot of trouble.

Should she say something?

Nah, too troublesome.

But where would it go, if not by her sisters side. She had seen the thing stalking her sister since day 1. The puppy dog look in its eyes was almost as bad as the boy her sister befriended.

Just ignore Petunia told herself. Leave it be and then it will disappear.

And so Petunia did just that. Big mistake. She should have just woken the thing up and told it that her sister had left. Better yet throw it out and locked all the doors and window.


End file.
